The first day
by cein
Summary: A little seasonal cheer for Gibbs and Tony. edited to change the rating.


Title: The first day  
Author: Ceindreadh  
Email: n/a  
Permission to archive: Yes to WWOMB, anybody else, please ask first.  
Fandom(s): NCIS  
Genre (general, hetero or slash) : Slash  
Pairing/Characters: Gibbs/Tony  
Rating: T  
Warnings:

Disclaimer. I don't own the NCIS characters, I'm only borrowing them, and I promise to return them in minty fresh condition when I'm finished.  
Notes: Inspired by Patricia's "Twelve days of Christmas" fic posted to navyncisslash yahoo group

--------------------------------

Tony was humming away to himself as he carefully put the finishing touches to the Christmas tree in his apartment. He took a few steps back and nodded approvingly at his handiwork. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and he was pulled back into a warm embrace. "What do you think?" asked Tony. "You like?"

"I like very much," said Gibbs, his breath hot on the back of Tony's neck as one hand fumbled at Tony's belt buckle. "But maybe just a bit overdressed…"

Tony slapped Gibbs's hand away. "I was talking about the tree!"

"Yeah, me too." Gibbs rested his chin on Tony's shoulder. "You know, just because you have all these decorations, doesn't mean you have to put them all on the tree. What do they say, 'less is more'?"

"Why Gibbs, I never figured you for a minimalist type…although judging by how your place is furnished, I probably shouldn't be surprised…youch!" Tony yelped as Gibbs nipped at his ear. "Okay, okay. I'll fix it. Just tell me what you want me to take off." He twisted around in Gibbs embrace until they were facing each other. "Just say the word…"

"Underwear," said Gibbs with a serious expression on his face that lasted only as long as it took Tony to dissolve into laughter.

"Your wish is my command," said Tony, tracing a line down the side of Gibbs face. "But you do know that I'll have to take off other items of clothing to get to my undies."

"Works for me," said Gibbs, leaning in for a kiss.

------------------------------

There was a trail of discarded clothing leading to the bedroom as they kissed their way to the bed.

"Damn," said Tony, his teeth chattering slightly. "The bedroom heaters won't kick in for another hour or so."

"I'm pretty sure we'll be able to keep warm," said Gibbs between kisses as his hands roamed over Tony's body.

They quickly scrambled under the covers. Tony was trying to grab onto every part of Gibbs at once, acting like a child who doesn't know which present to play with first. Gibbs on the other hand was more focused, concentrating his attention on one part of Tony's anatomy at a time, before moving onto the next segment that was demanding his attention.

But gradually, as always when they worked together as a team, their movements became more and more coordinated. Their bodies rubbed up against each other in familiar ways. Tony's hand on Gibbs cock, Gibbs mouth on Tony's neck. Gibbs hand on Tony's hip as his groin rubbed up against Gibbs's leg. Movements that had started out as random gradually took on a recognizable pattern. Faster and faster they thrust against each other, their hands and mouths and cocks working together as if controlled by a single entity.

Tony was the first to come, spurting against Gibbs body, even as he sagged limply across his lover's chest. But even in his post coital bliss, he didn't forget his partner's needs. His hand kept up its rhythm against Gibbs's cock, and soon the older man was joining the younger in post-orgasmic harmony.

"Man," said Tony, a little later when both men had recovered their senses somewhat. He knew they'd have to move soon to shower and change the sheets. But for now he was content to just lay there sprawled across the bed, his head pillowed on Gibbs's body. Beneath him he could feel the rise and fall of Gibbs's chest. "Man, I thought for sure I'd have you cumming before me. Guess I need to work on the old technique." He waved his hand in the air.

Gibbs caught it and kissed it before squeezing it gently. "Nothing wrong with your technique. Hell, I nearly came as soon as you touched me."

"So what's your secret?" asked Tony idly. "I know I'll sometimes run through movie dialogue in my head to keep myself from cumming too quickly." He laughed idly, "Let me guess, you recite your rules and try and think up new ones to torment me and the team with."

"Hah!" said Gibbs, giving Tony a very light tap on the head. He shook his head, "Tonight…well tonight I was thinking of a Christmas song and changing the words to fit you and me."

"Never had you figured for the musical type, Jethro…well, maybe the percussion section." This time the swat was a little less gentle. "So what lyrics did you come up with?"

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me," sang Gibbs softly. "An armful of naked Tony."

"Well it's certainly appropriate enough," said Tony with a smile as he scooched further up the bed until he was lying in Gibbs's arms. "So what did your true love give you on the second day of Christmas?"

"Nothing," said Gibbs. He leaned forward and kissed Tony softly on the lips before saying, "Because he'd already given me everything I wanted on the first day."

-----------------------------

The End

Ceindreadh


End file.
